Untitled
by WitchyWiccan
Summary: Serena has realized that it wasn't Darien that she loves, but Seiya. Now all she has to figure out is how to tell him. TA and YM will make appearances too. As the chapters go I'll ask readers to help me title this story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've currently got writer's block on my Harry Potter fic. This one has been bugging me since I saw the Sailor Moon S episodes on myspace where someone posted all of them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

Proloque

It had been two years since the Starlights had left with their Princess.

A lot has changed in Tokoya since than. The biggest would have to be

that Serena and Darien are no longer together. He fell in love with

America and decided to live there. Serena refused to follow him.

Tokoyo was her home and she couldn't leave the Scouts.

The changes in Serena were a little too much to handle. Without

Tuxedo Mask to save her she trained daily. She was no longer a crybaby

and faught with all she had. Poetry was her emotional outlet. Which

later became lyrics with the help of Andrew. (Whom she loved like a

brother.) Now everyone in Tokoyo knew her name. Not Sailor Moon,

but Serena.

A/N: I know this is very short, but the chapters will get longer as I go along. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry for the messed way the proloque came out. I don't know how to fix it. This chapter will probably be the same so sorry!

Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything!

**Chapter One**

Serena let out a huge sigh. Today she was shooting the video for her newest single "Everytime We Touch." Everything was ready lights, setting, and audio. They even had a guy who looked like Darien to play her love interest.

"Serena we're ready when you are." the Director told her. She got to her mark facing the guy and began to sing.

"I still hear your voice when you sleep nect to me.

I still feel your touch in my dreams.."

That moment was when Serena Came to realize something. The poem she wrote wasn't about her and Darien. It was about Seiya.

As in a haze Serena went over the words as she finished the shoot. At the time she had thought they were about Darien. However, the more she thought about it the pieces didn't fit. In one of the hardest times in her life Darien wasn't there, but Seiya was. He was the one who had held her when she cried. She never would have stayed strong enough to defeat Galaxia without him.

Serena hadn't understood that Seiya's feelings went deeper than friendship. She did understand now, but what could she do? Seiya, Yaten, adn Taiki had gone to their home planet with their Princess to rebuild. The tables had turned, she was the one with the one sided love. Although, she could go to him and give him the shock of his life. And with that comforting thought she slipped into the welcoming blackness of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**On the Planet Kinmoku**

A Sailor Scout with a long black ponytail was sparring with one with a long silver ponytail. They were grunting and neither was easily defeated. Another was on the sidelines with her chestnut hair pulled back as the other two.

"Give up Healer you can't beat me." the one with black hair boasted. She than landed a round house kick to the other's chest. It sent her crashing into a wall.

"All right I give Fighter. However, I'll get you next time." after she said that she left. Fighter walked over to Maker.

"Wanna spar Maker?" Fighter asked innocently.

"I don't think so. Ever since we came back from Earth you've been different. You can be found either mopeing or picking a fight with anyone you meet." Maker said. "It's been two Earth years. Can't you just let her go? Her Destiny has been laid out for her. She couldn't return your feelings even if she wanted to."

"Don't you think I know that?" Fighter asked. She was becoming upset. "I dream about it every night. Her crying over him on the rooftop that night. She never answered my question. You wouldn't understand." Fighter's shoulders deflated as she said this with a defeated sigh she gave a little wave to Maker and walked away.

'I understand better than you think.' Maker thought. An image of Sailor Mercury flashed through her mind. 'What are you doing now Ami?'

A/N: Don't forget to reveiw! In the next chapter we'll see what the other Scouts are up to. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know the chapters have been short. However, like I promised they will get longer. I still need ideas for a title. E-mail is if you have any. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Duh! Don't own anything but the plot!

**Chapter 2**

Serena got up and got ready for her morning run. 'If only Darien could see me now.' she thought.

_X Flashback X_

_"What do you mean you're going to stay in America when you go back!" Serena shouted at Darien._

_"I love it there Serena. I'm happy there." Darien tried to explain. "You could be happy there, too. Please give it a chance!" he pleaded with her. Tears began forming in his eyes as in hers._

_"How? Leave my family, Luna, and the Scouts is something hback XI can't do. What about Rini, have you thought about her?" The last barely a whisper. At this Darien looked horribly ill. "I see you haven't. I'm sorry Darien, I can't leave Tokoyo. You may be the Prince of the Earth, but I will one day rule this Planet. The question is will you rule at my side?"_

_"I don't want to rule Serena. I want a normal life. If I can't have both you and that life I choose the life." And with tears pouring out of his eyes he left._

_X Present X_

Serena wiped away her tears. 'I'm so sorry Rini. I wasn't strong enough to hold on.' Song lyrics slowly formed in her mind. So she started for home to write them down. 'But I hope you can be happy for me because I've found someone I can be hppy with.'

After she called Andrew for a recording session she hopped in the shower. Still wrapped in a towel she called Mina.

"Hello?" Mina said.

"Hey Mina! How's your crazy life Miss. Actress?" Serena asked into the phone.

"Serena! Hey, nothing is going on. I'm on vacation for the moment. What's up with you?" Mina asked.

"Well have you heard the new song?" After Mina made a sound in the positive. Serena went on. "WEll the video was wrong. I'm not wasting away for Darien. It's more of a tall, totally handsome, and wears his hair in a..."

"Ponytail! Serena are you talking about Seiya?" Mina interrupted.

"Why yeas I am Miss. Mina. And I know your missing a certain vain Starlight. And Ami a brillant one." Serena answered. "I've got a plan on how to contact them that doesn't include much of anything ' Scout-ish.' "

"Well what is it?" Mina asked excitedly.

"Meet me at the studio. And call the other girls and ask them to come, too." Serena told her.

"Will do hun! See you in a few hours!" With that said Mina hung up. Serena just sat back and smiled. She couldn't wait! She was going to see Seiya again and hopefully he still felt love for her.

X At the Studio X

"Hey everyone glad you could come!" Serena said as she hugged each girl. Lita walked over to Andrew to give him a hug and a peck on the lips. "Well I see I don't have to ask how you're doing Lita. I can see that you're all good." she winked as she said this. Laughing when she saw Lita go all red. "And Rei how's Chand and your Grandpa doing?" Serena asked from behind Ami. She was hiding from Lita who swore revenge for Serena's comment about her and Andrew.

"Grandpa is doing as well as anyone can hope for a man his age." Rei replied.

"Still chasing all the school girls?" asked an amused Mina.

"You bet! He's horrible that way." Rei answered. You could tell she was very fond of her Grandfather. So were the other girls often calling him Grandpa themselves. He of course loved all the attention. "And Chad is... Chad for lack of another term." Rei said. However, the blush that had reached her face betrayed her.

"So he's Chad. How are you two doing?" the normally quiet Ami asked. She felt a twinge of self-pity. She didn't have anyone special to call her own. She did in her heart, but he was very far away. If she couldn't be happy with the man she loved she'd make sure her friends were.

"We're great actually! Just celebrated the big ONE YEAR. He took me to dinner and gave me this." Rei said as she pulled a Ruby necklace from under her shirt. On a closer look the Mars symbol could be seen insid of the Ruby. ( In this story Chad and Andrew know about the girls. Even though they haven't had a serious fight since Galaxia. They still kept in shape and faught off stray pages. )

"That's awesome Rei!" Serena squealed. "Anyways, I'm sure you're all wondering why I asked you guys here." After they all nodded Serena went on. "Remember how the Starlights were sending a message to their Princess?" Again all the girls nodded. "Well me, Ami, and Mina are going to send a message to them. A message to return to us." At this a thud was heard. Ami had passed out. A first for the Sailor of Ice.

A/N: Well another chapter done. Keep reading it'll get better and better!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well I'm back for a new chapter! Thank you to those who have reviewed. I'll respond to them at the end of the chapter!

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Sailor Moon:(

**Chapter 3**

Ami woke up very slowly. 'She must be joking!' How could Serena know she'd been devastated when Taiki had left.

"Ami wake up!" Serena said frantically.

'Speak of the devil!' Than outloud she said "I'm awake! What do you mean to return to us?" The silence that the question was met with was very uncomfortable. (crickets in the background) All the girls turned to Serena who was blushing furiously.

"Well, Taiki can return to Ami and they can talk about boring books. Yaten would run to Mina after checking his appearance in every surface that reflects. AndSeiyacouldreturntome!" the last sentence was finished in such a rush that the other girls weren't sure if they had heard clearly.

"Could you repeat the last statement?" asked a bewildered Lita. She was sitting on the floor where she had fallen after Serena mentioned Ami with Taiki. "Slowly." she said as an afterthought when Serena took a deep breath to rant again.

"And...Seiya...can...return...to...me!" She screamed. She was really blushing now. She like a beet almost. All the girls and Andrew were staring at her. She noticed Andrew blinking rapidly and that wasn't normal for him. "What?" she asked after staring at his blinking eyes for a moment.

"I thought they were really girls." he answered in shock. "I mean, the Threelights and the Starlights are one in the same, right?" He was still blinking very fast it was actually funny if the situation was so serious.

"We don't care about that right now Andrew. We'll decide that when or if the receive the message. Than that depends if they even answer. I want to be happy. Even more so I want Serena to be happy. She doesn't smile as often as she used to." explained Mina. "If it isn't related to her work she's as somber as...as...Trista." she said referring to the quiet Protector of Time.

"Am I really that said looking?" Serena questioned. All the girls nodded. "And here I thought I was covering it up pretty well." she sighed. "Well, now you know the truth." She looked at her best friends and than continued to spill her deepest heart desires. "When I started writing I thought it was because that Darien was gone. Than the other day we shot the vid. for 'Everytime We Touch.' "

"Awesome song by the way!" Rei interrupted.

"Thanks. Anyways, they had a guy who looked like Darien and than WHAM! It hit me that this guy didn't look right. The man I was singing about had long hair so dark it shone blue somtimes. Long hair in aponytail." Serena finished with a far away look in her eyes.

"Seiya." Ami whispered. "How'd you know about Taiki? Any Yaten for that matter." Ami asked.

"Cause you and Mina are as transperarant as I am." Serena told her. "Both of you don't smile as much. Plus I noticed that you both have framed that picture of all of us. The look in your eyes is so loving it's gross. But than again I was giving Seiya the same look. I just didn't realize it until now."

"I didn't think I was that obvious." Mina said blushing. She turned to Ami who was also blushing. "However, I did know about your and Serena's feeling."

"That's kinda sad that the Sailor of Love can't even tell when she's in love." Lita giggled. She was quickly joined by the others, including Mina. After they calmed down Lita spoke again. "So what's the message Sere?"

"I wrote a song that I want me, Mina, and Ami to sing to send our message to Kinmoku. Plus I want Lita and Rei to sing back-up. With all our power focusing on Kinmoku our message should reach them in no time. But it's up to you, I don't want you to do it because you feel you have to, but because you want us (referring to Mina, Ami, and herself) to be happy." She finished with tears in her eyes. "The future we saw can no longer be. I get to choose my own life and I'm sure it'll be good with Seiya. I just want a chance to prove it."

"Of course I'll help you Sere!" Lita exclaimed putting her arms around her now sobbing friend.

"Me too." Rei said hugging both Serena and Lita.

"Group hug!" screeched Mina dragging Ami over to the other three girls. "I want the chance to be happy, too."

"As do I. I want to see Taiki again, to finally tell him how I really feel." Ami said quietly. Andrew had fled as soon as the water works started. Now he came back with sodas and tissues for the girls.

"Thanks Drew." Lita than gave him a quick kiss and helped with the stuff. Handing Serena the tissues and a Pepsi. Serena just nodded her thanks. Ater everyone was in control of their emotions Drew spoke up.

"Sere should you give the girls a quick run through of the song? Than we can start recording."

"Ok! Here it goes." Serena went up to a mic as Andrew got his guitar out. He started strumming the opening chords and Serena took a deep breath.

_Standing alone at the end of a deserted road_

_I had heard you yelling, but I couldn't figure the code_

_Now I can't reach you because you went home_

_Funny, even with him standing here I feel alone_

_I'm stuck in this horribly lonely place_

_With only bittersweet memories of your face_

_I't hard to believe that you actually left me_

_People say that now it's back to the way things are to be_

_He's back with me and I shouldn't act as if I'm mad_

_But the truth is since you lety all I've been is sad_

_I never answered your question before you left to go there_

_I've got your answer now all I need is for you to be here_

_It's my turn to yell for someone's help_

_But I'm afraid it only comes out as a pitiful yelp_

_You were once in my reach_

_My Destiny was one you couldn't breach_

_Now I'm the one to send a message that I hope you get_

_You were always good enough for me!_

_I just wasn't able to see._

Serena finished with yet more tears falling down her cheeks.

"Wow." was all that Rei could say. The rest of the girls agreed by nodding their heads. "All right Meatball Head, what do you want us to do?" Rei asked. And they started practicing. At the end of the night they started to record. Focusing their energies on three unsuspecting Scouts on Kinmoku.

**On Kinmoku**

Those said Scouts shot out of bed and ran out into the hall. Almost running into each other in the process.

"Did you feel that!" shouted an excited Healer.  
"Yes!" Fighter and Maker said in unison.

"I think it's time to talk to Princess Kayuu. We have to make her understand that we left our hearts on Earth." Maker said as the other two nodded in agreement.

"It'll have to wait until morning though. I don't believe the Princess would want to see us in our pj's." Fighter observed. They all went back to bed.

Maker dreaming about a smart girl with blue hair.

Healer about a determined blonde with a dream.

Fighter of her beautiful Odango.

A/N: Well another chapter done. Whew!

Callisito: I'm glade u like it so far. Here's an update for u!

Jypsee: I hope everyone thinks this story is cute.

Tsukino: Here's an update! I'm happy u like it.

Hunter Hatak and Roxxi Uchiha: Don't know which one read the story but I think this is a great story too!

And to anyone who is wondering what song Serena sang well it isn't anyone's song. It's a tweaked version of a poem I wrote a long time ago. It's mine so no stealing :)! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Let me know just hit the little review button down on the bottom of the screen!


End file.
